


Panties

by Nothing_but_the_Rain



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Drug Use, Light Bondage, M/M, Underwear Kink, sex and drugs but no rock and roll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 21:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothing_but_the_Rain/pseuds/Nothing_but_the_Rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is to go with Mirax3163 artwork (http://mirax3163.tumblr.com/post/54457864493/here-u-go-noirakai-3-i-hope-its-ok-that-its-just) </p><p>and loosely set after asocialconstruct's fic He Knew </p><p>(if someone can show me how to make these into links I'll pay them in snogs).</p><p>Cain in black lace panties...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panties

**Author's Note:**

> caution, mention of drug use.

“You like my fingers in your pussy?” Abel breathed against Cain’s ear.

“Mmmm... _fuck..._ Abel!” Cain groaned out as Abel worked his slick fingers deeper and faster in Cain’s arse, each movement of his wrist tugging the tight lace panties over his crotch.

“Hmm... You like that _Princess_?” Abel teased, purring against his ear, punctuating his words by nibbling on the lobe.

Cain turned his head trying to reach Abel’s lips with his own; only to have the ribbon around his neck jerked firmly backwards, Abel’s fingers going still, causing Cain’s muscles to flutter looking for the suddenly absent friction.

“Behave.” Abel admonished him, although Cain could hear the blush in his voice, could feel that he’d had to stop himself from moving the last few millimetres that would have brought their lips together. “You’re my present tonight, remember? To do what I want with?” his voice shook only slightly.

Cain swallowed, becoming impossibly harder hearing Abel’s words. It had been his own idea after all, he couldn’t complain, _didn’t really want to complain_ , but vulnerability, the emotional kind (not the physical kind; he could free himself from these bonds in a matter of moments) caused a tipping sensation in his abdomen, like they’d just taken a drop ship down to a planet; that free fall from space to the atmosphere, when the ground is so clearly not under your feet anymore.

It had been his idea, a kink he’d kept hidden, and in a rare moment of emotional clarity a gift he realised he could give Able for his birthday to show how much he valued him, how much he trusted him, how much he _lov_... cared for him.

The thing was, it was bloody difficult to relinquish control... but it was getting easier with every breath.

                                    **************************************

Abel returned to their dorm that evening a little later than he’d planned. He was already undoing his jacket as he’d keyed in the access code, had it off his shoulders as he’d stepped over the threshold and into their... _candlelit room?_

He’d stood there, face a picture; mouth a perfect o of surprise, his jacket hanging half off, just staring at a slightly disgruntled looking, naked, _well almost naked_ , Cain.

“You’re late.” The words exhaled with the smoke from his cigarette, eyes meeting Abel’s briefly then skittering away, a slight blush colouring his tan skin.

“I...I, err, I... Keeler...” Abel could feel his own blush staining his cheeks, all his attention drawn to the part of Cain that _wasn’t_ naked, “I thought we ruined those on, um, shore leave?”

Cain stubbed out the cigarette, seeming to regain some of his usual brashness coloured with just a hint of child like joy in his own achievements. He flashed a positively devilish grin at Abel, “I got some new ones,” sounding pleased with his own ingenuity, “It’s amazing what Vicks has to hand,” He knelt up on their mattresses, tying a silky length of black ribbon around his own neck and laying two further pieces on the bed before him. “Lace panties for instance, or satin ribbon, and of course these...” He opened his closed fist palm up, showing two small white tablets. His look made Abel’s cock twitch and his breath still in his throat, “Happy birthday princess,” Cain said low and throaty, “I’m your present for the evening; anything goes.” He popped one small tab in his mouth, and held the other out for Abel, “Oh and I got us the next two days off duty... you’re welcome, _don’t ask how I did it_.” He said emphatically.

                                    *************************************

Cain felt his skin flush as the first rushes of the MDMA stole outward from his solar plexus, making his body tingle and a smile spread over his lips. Intensifying every press and stroke of Abel’s fingers, body and tongue against him, _in him_.

He could feel Abel’s heartbeat against his back where his chest pressed against it. Abel had moved forward, legs straddling Cain’s where he still knelt on the mattresses, to press kisses along the rapid pulse at Cain’s throat, his fingers working slowly, agonisingly slowly, inside Cain driving him crazy, making him wanton. Consequently Cain could feel when the first rushes hit Abel; when his heart beat harder, faster against Cain’s back, his breath coming in fast, short gasps.

Abel’s cock, hard through his trousers, pressed against Cain’s firm lace clad rear as he moved his hand faster, rubbing himself against Cain as he did so, small mewling gasps escaping his lips.

“ _Fuck_ , baby...” Cain gasped out, ever demanding, unable to help himself as the drug took hold, making his skin a galaxy of sensation, needing every inch of Abel over every inch of him. “Need you,” didn’t know how to articulate what he needed, thinking becoming difficult between the rush of the pills and the pleasure of Abel, “want you, please...” He turned his head again, catching Abel’s lips this time, but causing himself to overbalance and fall sideways, landing uncomfortably with his arms behind his back and legs under him.

Abel had half followed him down and was braced over him, biting his lip on laughter,  his face beautifully flushed, pupils blown, eyes lidded, “Do you want to be untied?” he asked, voice thick.

“Fuck yes...” he replied, aching to touch Abel, kiss him, feel him shudder and come, watch his face in the tremble of the candlelight as he did so.

“Sorry, not yet, I haven’t finished playing with you.” Abel licked his lips, a brilliant grin lighting his eyes.

“What?! Abel, come on I’m...” Whatever he was going to say was cut short in a strangled moan as Abel pressed his face against the black lace covering the fullness of Cain’s dick, “.... _fuuuuuck_...” was all he managed.

Abel pressed his cheek and nose against Cain, nuzzeling him, inhaling his exhilarating musky maleness, the heady scent of sex, the pleasure and arousal Abel felt intensified by the pills they’d taken. He propped himself on his elbows, stomach flat to the bed so he could shamelessly rub himself against the mattress. He pressed his face harder, more greedily, against Cain’s lace covered cock, working his lips over it, his saliva beginning to wet the fabric.

Cain thrust up as best he could, seeking more pressure, more of the hot promise left by Abel’s lips. Lost in sensation, mind a pleasant blank as it processed his skin’s excess of messages. Abel’s firm hands moved Cain’s erection vertically against his abdomen, so he could take just the head in his mouth, sucking and licking at it before running his open mouth back over the lace covered shaft, until Cain, head thrown back, arms screaming a crescendo of pain that was the perfect counter to the unbelievable pleasure of Abel’s mouth, came, gasping, hips lifting from the bed and off his own tied legs, “F...uah..uahha..ck!”

When he pulled his mind together enough, some considerable time later by the feel of the cooling sweat on his skin, he looked down his own torso at Abel. He lay there naked now, languidly stroking himself watching Cain watch him.

“Abel. I can’t feel my arms.”

“Oh!” Abel blushed pleasingly, “Hold on...” He knelt up, the tip of his cock brushing Cain’s thigh and sending another thousand sparking messages of pleasure along his nerves. He pulled Cain back to kneeling, getting lost in kissing him for a further immeasurable amount of time, “I’ll untie you,” He gasped, “but don’t get any ideas of jumping me. I have plans and you did say you were mine to do with as I please.” He said the last bit almost pleadingly, hoping Cain hadn’t changed his mind.

“Okay sweetheart, I promise.” Cain said through gritted teeth, although this time from the drugs rather than petulance or irritation.

Abel untied the ribbon from his ankles first, pausing on his way back up to grab Cain’s arse through the lace of the panties; then, undoing the ribbon from his wrists, he wrapped his arms around Cain’s waist holding him tight, kissing him along his neck and  shoulders, sighing into the warmth of him, loosing himself to the feel of him, hands trailing over lean abs, and pert nipples and damp pants, until Cain was pulling him forward around his body all promises forgotten, devouring him with kisses, growling into his mouth. Abel, moaning into the kissing, all thought obliterated in heat and passion and _Cain_. Bodies coiling around each other, clawing closer, hands never still, never settling on a place to stroke to squeeze to hold before moving on; groins rubbing, hips thrusting; the coarseness of the lace intensely stimulating. Abel feeling his orgasm building remembered as if from another life his plans for his gift, “Cain...” he gasped, “s-stop.” He pushed lightly against Cain’s shoulders, levering his body off him slightly. “You promised.”

Cain grinned, raising one eyebrow in mock question, but allowing himself to be pushed on to his back none the less, eyes lidded, he licked his lips expectantly, looking up at Abel.

Abel retrieved the lube from beside the mattresses and pushing Cain’s unresisting legs apart moved the lace a fraction to the side allowing his two fingers entrance to Cain’s already prepared arse, pushing firmly inside the heat making himself gasp in anticipation and Cain suck in a shuddering breath.

“You-you like my....haa....fingers in your, fuck... your pussy...” he managed to gasp again, finger fucking Cain hard and fast, wanting his cock in that tight heat, wanting to experience what until now had solely been Cain’s to experience when taking him. Wanting to fill him, to be as physically close to him as he could get. Wanting to see Cain’s face beatific as he pushed inside him.

“Baby, please...” Was all Cain said, his face open, wanting, accepting, needing.  And it was enough, more than enough, making Abel’s heart soar as much it made his cock swell. He lent his body over Cain, kissing him tenderly, one hand between them, rubbing the slicked head of his cock over and over the tight ring of muscle, lost in the feeling until Cain lifted his hips a fraction and the head of Abel’s cock slipped inside, making them both gasp.

Abel lifted his head from Cain’s chest to watch his face as he slowly pushed inside, the graze of the lace against one side of his shaft a sumptuous counterpoint to the warm heat of being inside Cain.

Cain who could never, would never, fully submit; brought his legs up to wrap around Abel’s waist, hands grabbing his buttocks, pulling him deeper, growling as he did so, eyes locked on Abel’s intently, wanting him deeper, _his_ Abel, filling him, owning him. He moved him, dragging him into a pounding, flesh slapping rhythm, until they both came eyes never leaving the others face.

As they lay tangled together, soft kisses, sweaty skin and panted breaths, Abel pinged the elastic of the panties against Cain’s skin, “Well... I think we ruined this pair too.” He mused.

Cain rolled over him, pinning his wrists above his and covering him with his body bringing their crotches together tantalisingly, “Don’t worry princess, Vicks sold me several pairs; I think the hot pink would suit you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay - I have over romanticised drug use for the purpose of this fic and taken a few liberties with their physical abilites on E. In all likelyhood the wouldn't have achieved orgasm and may have spent most of the night snogging and rubbing against each other rather then fucking. Also, they are gonna need the days off cos come downs suck.


End file.
